


3 Clues That Made Abe-san Realise His Son Was Gay Before He Did

by MissPumpkinPie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: 3 Things, Abe's dad is observant, M/M, My First Fanfic, Takaya's oblivious, set post first-name basis thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPumpkinPie/pseuds/MissPumpkinPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe-san (senior) was pretty observant when it came to his son. Takaya was not.</p><p>A story about the 3 moments that led Abe-san to realise his son was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Clues That Made Abe-san Realise His Son Was Gay Before He Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please by nice. It's completely unbeta'd (is that how you spell it?) so expect mistakes. I welcome constructive criticism. Also, if you point out grammar errors and such, I'll try to fix it.
> 
> In this fic, Abe is "Takaya" and Mihashi is "Mihashi" simply because that's how I imagine Abe-san thinks of them in his head. Abe-san calls his son "Taka" out loud though. I was partly influenced by the omake of vol. 23, which has a scene of Ren eating dinner at Takaya's house. 
> 
> Ren still calls Takaya "Abe-kun", because as far as I know, he hasn't called him "Takaya" yet in the manga.
> 
> I don't own anything to do with Ookiku Furikabutte.

His first clue was when Mihashi came over for dinner. His wife always made plenty of food, but with how much growing boys seem to eat, it was somehow never enough. Abe-san knew his son liked to maximise his calories by consuming everyone else’s food before they got a chance to eat it (Takaya was always getting into trouble for eating Shun’s eggs), so it came as a big shock when he saw his son wordlessly take half of his pork chop and place it on Mihashi’s plate, and even more so when Mihashi accepted it without surprise.

After dinner, he sent Takaya on an errand to buy soy sauce while insisting Mihashi stayed, giving him a chance to talk with the boy alone.

“I noticed Taka gave you some of his food today.” 

“Y-yes?” the pitcher replied, as if he was unsure.

“Is that normal for you two?” Abe-san asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Norm…? So-sometimes,” Mihashi replied, shrinking as he did so, like he was under attack.

“Uwaah, how do those two ever have a conversation?” Abe-san momentarily felt sorry for his son. 

“It’s just that I’ve never known Taka to share his food before,” Abe-san tried explaining as gently as possible. Mihashi just blinked back in confusion. “It’s not bad, I was just wondering as to why he’d do that,” Abe-san continued as encouragement, trying to wear his kindest, least-threatening, face.

“Abe-kun… big … strong. I … muscles. And so… food and… hydrated” the pitcher finally manages to spit out, taking frequent pauses and looking around the room like a startled bird. When he stops he looks proud and relieved, as if saying all that took a big effort.

“I see…” Abe-san replied, “I can see that he’s looking after you.” Abe-san intended to leave it at that, but with that one remark Mihashi’s face turned the most astonishing shade of red. 

Fidgeting and looking entirely too pleased with himself, the pitcher stuttered, “B-because Abe-kun cares about me the m-most.”

Before Abe-san could get more information, his son came back and the two went upstairs to work on homework, leaving Abe-san befuddled and curious.

________________________

The second clue was just after a baseball game on one of his days off. Nishiura had won, and all the parents and team members had congregated near the parking lot to talk and congratulate each other. During this, Abe-san met the team manager, Shino’oka. Within 5 minutes of seeing her interact with the team, Abe-san had identified her as a lovely, sweet girl who most definitely had a crush on his son. While quite a few of the Nishiura bunch seemed to hold similar affections towards her, his son seemed to show no such preference. In fact, as Abe-san thought about it, Takaya had never seemed to show any such preference towards any girl ever. 

He tried subtly bringing it up with Takaya on the ride home. They were alone in the car, as his wife was still busy watching Shun’s game, which had overlapped with Takaya’s. 

“So, that girl, Shino’oka, was it? Is she your manager?”

“Yeah,” Takaya replied.

“She seems nice. What do you think of her?”

“She’s nice, and good at what she does. A competent manager,” Abe replied a little apprehensively, wondering what his father was getting at.

“Is that it?”

“Well, I supposed she was pretty helpful back when Ren and I had to make breakfast for the team. We would have struggled quite a bit with out her input then,” Takaya added, annoyed.

“But how do you feel about her as a girl?” Abe-san pressed.

“Eehh?!?” Takaya turned towards his father with a strange look that was a mix of confusion and disbelief. “You’ve never asked anything like that before.”

“So?” Abe-san asked suggestively, casting a sidelong glance at the catcher.

“Nothing. She’s just a good manager. I don’t have time for things like girls. They’d just get in the way of baseball,” Takaya replied with pure sincerity.

“Aah, I thought so.” Abe-san thought. There was still time for his son to develop romantic feelings towards girls, but as it stood, it may be time to consider that he wouldn’t. If his son batted for the other team… well, he would still love him just as much. 

Abe-san decided to drop the subject, and asked about the recent game instead. They wound up spening the rest of the car ride home arguing about a risky play the Nishiura team had managed to pull off in the 4th inning.

______________________

His third clue was a subtle one. Over the past few weeks, Abe-san had been taking special note every time his son seemed to be especially passionate about a topic. His observations revealed that Takaya was passionate about baseball, Mihashi, and pretty much nothing else. At first, he thought this was due to the fact that Mihashi was a member of the baseball team, and hence, his son was really still just being enthused about baseball. However, Takaya didn’t seem to get as lively when he was talking about Hanai, or Tajima, or any other member of the team. Mihashi was also the only person Takaya would start talking about on his own, with out being prompted.

Abe-san was starting to consider whether there was more going on between Nishiura’s battery than he had previously thought. It was a tenuous thought, one with out much evidence. So, Abe-san decided to test his theory.

Saturday night was leftovers, as Takaya’s mom was out with friends. Shun was also gone, at a friend’s place, leaving Abe-san and Takaya alone, eating and watching baseball. “Now’s a good a time as any,” thought Abe-san.

“So, Taka, I’ve noticed you’ve been talking a lot about Mihashi lately,” Abe-san started off simply.

“Well, we do spend a lot of time together,” replied Takaya, still glued to the screen.

“You seem to be getting along much better than before. Mihashi’s really been more comfortable around you,” Abe-san said, carefully scrutinising Takaya’s face.

“You think so?” Takaya asked, his cheeks tinged slightly red.

“Ooh, a reaction,” thought Abe-san.

“Well, he looks you in the eye when he’s speaking now, and even answers you clearly when you ask a question. Rather than being scared, I think Mihashi actually admires you.”

Cheeks still tinged with pink, Takaya sinks into his chair a bit, trying to hide. Abe-san took this as a sign to continue.

“You know, the other day, Mihashi told me that you care about him the most,” Abe-san points out, openly staring at his son now. Seeing his son go beet-red in the face, Abe-san decides to out-rightly ask. “Are you dating him?”

Takaya sat up so fast you would have thought he had a string tied to the top of his head. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said.”

“Ren’s a guy.”

“So?”

“I’m not gay.”

“You don’t have to be, but you’ve never been interested in girls either.”

“That doesn’t mean I like Ren though!” objects Takaya.

“He didn’t correct me,” thought Abe-san.

“I’ve seen you two interact, and I’ve heard the way you talk about him. And just now, when I was talking about him, you went so red in the face you could’ve passed as a tomato.”

Instead of replying, Takaya adapted a look of distress. Abe-san could see his son’s eyes look up, as if going through his own memories, trying to figure out if there was any truth to what his father was saying.

“Takaya,” Abe-san interrupted, “just answer me this then.” Abe-san patiently waited until Takaya turned back to look at him. “How do you feel when you see him smile?”

There’s a brief pause, followed by a look of realisation on his son’s face. “Oh,” said Takaya, leaning back into his chair. “Ooh…” 

Suddenly, Takaya leapt up, face burning, and mumbled something about having to go. Within a minute he was out the door and running down the road. 

“Ah, the joys of being young and in-love,” thought Abe-san as he turned off the TV, thinking back to when he met Takaya’s mother. Abe-san imagined he’d probably meet a very red pitcher the next day, and looked forward to being able to tease Takaya about it. For now, he was content knowing that his son- his gruff baseball-oriented son- had finally found someone he was happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first-ever fanfic. Please leave me some sort of feedback! Thank you :)


End file.
